


A Hard Apology

by angryschnauzer



Category: British Actor RPF, Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: 18+, Costars to Lovers, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Inappropriate Erections, NSFW, On Set Romance, Smut, Unprotected Sex, based on a tumblr ask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27251218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: Ohhh I got one for you, you know about henry getting hard when filming that scene in the tudors? How about him being really apologetic and going to her trailer after to say sorry again but hearing her getting off saying his name???
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Reader, Henry Cavill/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 147





	A Hard Apology

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feelmyroarrrr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelmyroarrrr/gifts).



As paying acting jobs went, this one wasn’t bad at all. Your costar was certainly enjoying himself as you straddled his waist, the crew bustling around you as they set up for another take of the saucy love scene you were about to film. The fluffy white robe that was draped around your shoulders hid the majority of your body and your costar from the waist down, and in the chill of the set you were thankful for it as the air conditioning was making your nipples harden each time you had to shed the robe for a take.

You glanced down and smiled at the fine specimen of a man beneath you, but his attention seemed elsewhere as he was muttering to himself;

“Ireland 20 England 32, England 44 France 8, Wales 21 England 13...”

“Henry?”

“Huh?”

“What are you...?”

“Umm... Rugby scores...”

“Oh... ok”

It was usual for actors to try and distract themselves during love scene filming days, but as the director yelled to get ready for take seven you shed your robe and handed it to a member of the crew, steadying yourself on Henry’s broad chest. The director called action and you did just that, bending down to kiss him with full tongues, before the ‘sex’ started and you began to ride him. Your moans were fake but you started to feel something nudge at your modesty pouch you wore, your eyes going wide before you looked at Henry and saw the panic on his face. You quickly leaned down and kissed him again, and although unscripted you knew it would conceal the look of panic on his face;

“Flip us over and bury your face in my neck, i’ll wrap my legs around you” you whispered so low your voice was concealed by the squeaking of the antique bed.

With impressive strength and dexterity Henry did just that, and to help the matter the bedsheets had tangled between your legs, now hopefully obscuring and surprises the camera may be picking up where it was now obvious Henry’s modesty pouch had come loose and was doing absolutely zero to control his nether regions. 

With dry humping that was getting wetter by the second, you both fully immersed yourselves in the scene, your fingers digging into his back muscles and ripe ass cheeks as you arched your back, adding in a few ‘Oh your majesty’s’ for good measure. The tiny coloured light on the ceiling turned to red and it was your signal to ‘finish’ the scene, the moans and grunts becoming more and more realistic as the two of you really went for it. 

The director yelled cut and crew appeared with fluffy white gowns for the both of you, each helping the other into theirs so not to expose yourselves to the crew. The producer called for an hour’s break to change scenes and for costume changes, so you retreated to your trailer.

-

Henry wanted a cigarette. He hadn’t smoked in years, but good god that scene shot his nerves, his mind still clouded by embarrassment. He’d been distracted by your tits – fucking hell they were glorious – so he hadn’t ‘tucked’ himself between his legs to help control his body responding. His hard-on had raged so forcefully it’d torn the adhesive modesty pouch away from his body and there was no doubt you’d been able to feel him. It was completely unprofessional and he chewed on his fingernail as he made his way back to his trailer. He should apologise, tell you how sorry he was for what happened

“Oh Henry…”

He stopped in his tracks. Was he hearing things? He listened again and heard whimpering, and your voice again;

“Please… Fuck, Henry…”

He glanced up and saw your name above the trailer door. It was now or never. He gently tried the handle and found it unlocked, quietly slipping inside and shutting it just as silently. Stalking through the small trailer he found you in the most glorious position; splayed on your bed, one hand cupping your breast and pinching your deliciously pert nipple, the other hand between your thighs, strumming at your clit. He could see your wetness had coated your inner thighs and fingers, your petals spread opening as a welcoming blossom.

“Henry, I need you…”

“Well I’m right here…”

Your eyes shot open, taking in the welcome intruder as he stood filling the narrow doorway to the bedroom of your trailer. You couldn’t stop your ministrations, you were too far gone, so when you watched him hastily strip himself of the sweatpants and fluffy robe he’d put on after your scene and climbed onto the bed you let out a groan as you saw his hardening dick swelling and heavy between his thighs. Taking hold of your wrist he pulled your hand free of your cunt, bringing your fingers to his mouth and carefully sucking your essence from each one before pressing kisses down your arm until his body was pressed to yours.

“I came to apologise…” he murmured between kisses and bites to your neck and shoulders

“Yes, I accept… please… oh my god please keep doing that…”

His sharp teeth had found the soft skin of your neck and he was dragging the points of them over your jugular. Your fingers wound into his hair as your back arched and pressed your body to his, desperate for more. Fidgeting beneath him you finally felt him slid a hand between your bodies, positioning his crown at your soaked hole before pushing inside, parting your walls as he stretched you out. There was no further apology, instead raw passion took over, your bodies meeting in the most carnal of ways. 

You soon found your body was chasing its release, your hands gripping onto his biceps as he pounded you into the flimsy bed, the grey and pink floral covers twisted beneath your sweaty bodies. You came with a scream, his lips and teeth finding your neck again as you squeezed him tight, your body shuddering with wave after wave of pleasure. 

Henry’s thrusts grew sloppy as he got closer to his own peak, before he suddenly pulled out and fisted his thick girth, pumping himself over you;

“Gonna cum on those fantastic tits, they got me into all this trouble in the first place as you bounced them in my face… so fucking beautiful…”

His cum shot out in thick white ropes, coating your heated skin before he fell back and sat on his haunches, his chest heaving. You were both silent yet sated, smiles tugging at the corners of your mouths when suddenly a knock at the door startled both of you;

“Director says get a move on and shower, the whole crew heard you. You both need to be in wardrobe in fifteen minutes”

“Shit” you muttered

“Pah, Lets take a shower. We’re the fucking stars, they can wait”


End file.
